


Kinkshaming myself 2: The electric boogaloo

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I'm kinkshaming myself bye, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Don't @ me





	Kinkshaming myself 2: The electric boogaloo

“Come on…...just ooone more spoonful…~” Drew purred, waving the spoonful of ice cream (Ben and Jerry's. Tony's weakness.) In front of Tony's face. 

 

Tony groaned and slowly opened his mouth, letting Drew feed the delicious ice cream to him. He swallows slowly and moans. “Drew…...I-I really can't eat anymore…..-” He huffs, cutting himself off. He's so full, his stomach is actually bulging out. Not to a huge extent, but enough to where you could notice it. He was so fucking embarrassed, but the way Drew just lovingly gazed at him while encouraging him to eat more…..he just couldn't refuse.

 

“Come on Tony…...I think you can manage the rest of the bucket….” He says softly, scooping up more ice cream. Tony looked away. “Oh come on Tone. You're telling me after you've eaten four buckets, you can't handle a fifth one? Hmph.” Drew licks his lips and presses the spoon to Tony's mouth. “Last spoonful. Come on.” 

 

Tony growled and opened his mouth, taking in the last spoonful and swallowing it fastly before going limp. He looked at Drew and smiled. “N-Not gonna lie…..that was good…….” He said lowly. But his tone altered when he saw Drew with an…..odd expression. A smirk was on his face.

 

“Tony…...can you move?”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow and licks his lips. He laughs a bit and groans. “B-Barely. Ha……Y-” Drew abruptly cut him off, licking his lips and tugging off Tony's pants, as well as his own. “Good.”

 

Tony's eyes widen and he stares at Drew.”D-Did…...did you overfeed me on purpose!?” He exclaims. Drew smirks and runs a finger up his slightly bulging stomach. “Mmmmmmaybe…..~”

 

Drew suddenly picks Tony up, setting him in his lap and pressing the tip of his cock against Tony's entrance. Tony tries to do something, but with all the food he's eaten he just can't move very much. “Nhg…..Drew…..! Wh-What’re you-!!”

 

Drew ignores him, slamming into Tony's tight, hot asshole. Tony screams out and his toes curl. Drew is so big and Tony's so small compared to him. 

 

Drew wastes no time pounding into him, rubbing at his slightly swollen stomach. “Mmm…...you're so full aren't you Tony~?” He purrs softly, thrusting harder. Tony groans and whines, writhing on Drew's cock. “D-Drew!!! C-Chill ooooutttt……...i-i’m still….!”

 

God Tony couldn't even finish. He felt so full that he was powerless against Drew. His cock was leaking and he was so close….

 

“Oh Tony…..you're so pretty…..even after being stuffed with all that ice cream…….” He teases Tony by rubbing his stomach more, pressing down a bit. “I love your tummy~”

 

Tony choked on a groan and growled. “Ohhh you…..- sh-shit! If you k-keep…...going i-i’ll……!” Tony moaned and covered his face, back arching and his whole body tensing. He cums hard, getting it all over himself and the couch.

 

Drew keeps thrusting into Tony while he cums. He cums with Tony shortly after. And god now Tony feels even more full. Drew sighs and pulls out of Tony's trembling hole. He gently lays Tony next to him, nuzzling into him. Tony whines as he feels a soft, warm hand rubbing his stomach, and lips kissing his softly. 

 

Tony was mad that the bastard had planned this, and he fell for it. But…...this…..was nice? Yeah…….

 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR WRITING THIS IDC IF U KINKSHAME ME


End file.
